


parents

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please at least put some clothes on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	parents

“Sunggyu, hey, wake up.”

“No.”

“Baby, seriously.”

“I’m exhausted. Because of you.” He whined and turned on bed, pulling the covers to his shoulders.

“Gyu, please get off the bed.”

“Woohyun, lemme sleep.”

“My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please at least put some clothes on.”

Sunggyu’s eyes shot open and he sat on the bed, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah, they just called me.”

He got off bed and dress up as fast as he could while still half sleep. His ass was sore and a little groan left his lips when he put on pants.

“Did you really had to get so hard on me last night?”

“I thought we would lazy around at bed all day, how could I have imagined.”

Woohyun went to the eldest whom was now brushing his teeth. He hugged his waist and placed a little kiss on his shoulder. Sunggyu finished and turned in the embrace. Although his boyfriend was awake longer than him he looked like he had just opened his eyes. His hair pointed in different directions and his shirt and pants didn’t match – something his mother was for sure going to notice.

Their lips had just merely brushed when the doorbell ringed.

“Ok, let’s get done with this.”


End file.
